


Muted Screams.

by smacktheboxes



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps, enjoy!!, this is what happens when i see a lot of angst in the crystal grumps tag on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacktheboxes/pseuds/smacktheboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could do was scream.</p><p>And then, he couldn't even do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted Screams.

Muted Screams.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

All he could do was scream.

And then, he couldn't even do that.

Danny could hear everybody concerned around him, eyes wide and full of terror, many clutching their own gems in reflex. 

His sword, once comfortable and welcoming, feels foreign and heavy, his hands having to squeeze harshly to keep a grip on the handle, and his arm is shaking. But still, he brings it up as fast as he can, and it's' still too slow, and slices the paw of the gem monster, and the severed hand falls to the ground and poofs away, effectively removing the claw out of his gem.

Still, there is a crack in his gem, and Danny feels miserable. He doesn't even wait to begin crying, tears dripping down his frowning face, not a single noise being made from him, outside of the sword falling to the floor. 

Everyone begins to ask him if he's' okay, but the gem monster snarls and tries to attack Suzy, and the group refocuses on destroying the gem monster first. Arin yells at Danny to find a safe place to hide, and Danny runs away.

But he doesn't stop to hide.

He keeps running, away from the battlefield, until he finds the warp pad. He steps aboard, and leaves without looking back.

He arrives at a random location, some type of empty room that resembles a castle, and he takes a few steps forward, before he just gives up. He sits down on the bricked ground, cross-legged, and stares at his broken gem with pupiless eyes. Tears land all over himself, but it doesn't do anything. 

It feels like days have passed until the warp pad lights up again, and Danny struggles to get back up, wanting to hurry before they find him.

"DANNY!" Arin shouts, and there's' a quick moment of silence, and Danny learns that no one else is with him. Even then, being with Arin feels like he's' in a crowded room, and it fuels his sadness, his anger, his want to be left alone.

"God, are you okay!? Jesus, who knows how long you've been jumping around, looking for the damn house....."

Danny wants to protest, but nothing leaves his throat, not even a false breath. And it's' pissing him off. Arin is pissing him off. 

Arin steps too close for his comfort, holding his hand out. "Are you okay? Please, let me see your gem." 

Danny would be screaming bloody murder, words ripe with filthy swears, but it can't. His body is practically stuffed with his emotions, and he's' going to explode if he doesn't let them out. 

If he can't scream, if he can't keep it in, he's' going to act.

He summons his medieval sword, though the flash of pain from doing nearly makes him freeze, and swings at Arin. 

Arin screams, dodging it just in time, getting only a slight slice on his hand. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Danny replies with attacking again, the blade of his sword trying to attack anything it could reach, and Arin dodged the best he could. But as sloppy as Danny's' swings were, Arin was clearly not going to fight and he was trying to calm Danny down, making it easier for the pink gem to end up with more and more injuries.

"Danny, please, chill the fuck out!" Arin begs. 

In his mind, Danny lets out a terrible screech of, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ARIN!," before he throws his hardest swing yet, nearly letting go of the sword in the process.

It goes right through Arins' chest, and he barely has a moment to look at Danny with saddened, pained eyes before he reverts back into his gem. Grief hits Danny immediately, a sinking feeling in his chest and goes downwards, until his whole self feels horribly depressed. He's' crying again.

Danny bends down and picks up the pink gem, letting go of his sword . Arins' gem wasn't hurt in the battle, thank god. But as his gaze is still down, Danny realizes that his own was. He remembered Suzy saying something like that, that if he ever got his gem cracked, that fighting or doing too much would crack it even more.

He stepped onto the warp pad, and entered the home. No one was nearby, so he just gently placed Arins' gem onto the couch. His hand lingered on the gem, before he walked back to the warp pad. Again, he traveled with no real destination. 

He found himself in a grassy, breezy field. Danny slowly made his way off of the warp pad, his insides churning together, anxiety building up. He laid down on his back, enjoying how soft the grass felt, how warm the sun felt on him.

It was the nicest place to die at, he guessed.

Danny, cheeks wet with tears, closed his eyes gently and relaxed the best as he could, as he felt a dull ache of the numerous cracks getting wider and deeper. 

Barely five minutes later, Danny's' physical form disappeared, leaving behind a terribly broken gemstone, bits of it even fallen off of it.


End file.
